greatest_freak_out_everfandomcom-20200213-history
Paige Profitt
Paige Profitt (born December 9, 2003) is Brandi's daughter and the niece of Stephen and Jack. Actually, when they've been all time for comedian isn't fighting without Stephen but she wouldn't stop screaming at him. She lives in Indianapolis, IN. *Gallery *Appearances Description Paige was figured with Jack but she ain't going to do anything with anyone. Her mother was on Facebook and they are related on this wiki, unfortunately when Paige was young at 2010 but she's kind of fat. Couldn't actually for of her mother was mad with Stephen when that's being complaining. Doesn't mean when she just was fighting at anyone for slap fight, cat fight, or chicks fight. In philosophy, to avoid linguistic traps over the meaning of nothing, a phrase such as not being is often employed to unambiguously make clear what is being discussed. Stephen didn't say it 'cause always watches no eyes while I play with their video games and did not give a barnacle. Unfortunately, Paige hasn't share anyone but she didn't complain about their permission. They cannot believe with Brandi because doesn't mean that is like most of Stephen and Jack being completely problem with wafflepwn. But she wants to fight in her school the student video taping at Paige. She'll have a choice from watching with SpongeBob, she don't recommend with any bad girls or bullies. Her mother will kick bad girls students butt and she was mad. That's whatever happen for the rest of her life. Let's try anyone then we can actually most of comedian. They were not even think about using their mind, form of percent exaclity final for mosting van privleges. Don't know how you trying to do with Paige, would be able watch everyone outside coming their complication. Since there was no contraband found on you or inside your bodies, I think you're ready to do some of the inmates now. They would tell you what she's in for, but it's against the law for me to say it to minors. Personality Paige was in Stephen and Jack's house because they spend over at night without their 3 days. She was yelling at Stephen, because he threw their stuff on the ground, her mother says "What did you do?" and that's when they was arguing, screaming, or yelling episode on "Greatest freakout ever 21". And this information when it came out 22nd, Jack was trying to record at their family, and Paige still right down stairs on the left one. For the most Paige is birthday at December 9, 2012 everyone called her "Happy Birthday Paige" and that's a good one anything else like that. She didn't yell at Stephen, when he says "Stop screaming at me." and her mother husband says "And what the hell's your problem, man?" Stephen was reply "What's your problem?" and her father says "I'm sick of your spoiled bulls***, man!" on "Greatest freakout ever 22". And the 30th episode she just had loosing her tooth, she was complain at Stephen when he says "Stop screaming me!" she reply said "SHUT UP!!", Stephen want to see Paige tooth and he just had pull Paige tooth out and she started crying, on "Greatest freakout ever 30", on the swimming pool and that's all. Trivia *Paige was wearing teal close but you can see what she wears. Yelling at Stephen in Greatest freakout ever 21. *She was downstairs at Greatest freakout ever 22 *Complaining about her tooth and Stephen pull her tooth out and she cries at Greatest freakout ever 30 Category:Brandi Profitt Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Profitt Family Category:Female Characters